Fugue
by Susanoosama01
Summary: It's almost like a long dream.


Adam smiles softly at his angel as Michael, archangel of the Lord struggles with a simple, old fashioned toaster. He stifles a laugh as Michael tries to shove the slices in with both his hands only to end with smashed pieces and crumbs of bread all over the counter. He looks at the mess he made, glances at his hands then tilts his head to face Adam after a small sigh. "I request your assistance Adam. I can't do this on my own."

Finally letting a chuckle escape his lips, Adam walks over and shows Michael how to use the small utensil for the fifth time in the last month. Michael watches carefully as Adam swiftly makes their toast and cleans up the counter. It is actually a little cute how the archangel furrows his brows and tilts his head to the side with confusion written all over his face. Adam vaguely remembers Castiel wearing a similar expression around humans. He smiles again and kisses Michael chastely on the lips. "You wield a flaming sword against demon armies, you kill leviathans, you rule Heaven. You'll get it." Michael nods solemnly and goes back to the small dining table.

They eat slowly with the TV turned on in the background. It is a sunny morning. The hour isn't too early but the streets are empty other than the occasional jogger and the few kids walking to school. The neighbourhood is quiet today. But then again, it is always like that lately. Their life here, in Adam's childhood home is just like they imagined after they got out of the Cage: silent without the constant screams of Hell and peaceful like the Heaven.

"I feel uneasy. Adam I love being here with you. I love sharing my life with you. _I love you. _This is- this was all I wished for back in Hell. But it's- I feel all this is too good to be true. I- I love you Adam. You won't leave right?" Adam stops clearing the table and puts the cup he's holding back down. "Michael-" He reaches out one hand to put it on his angel's. "-I won't leave. There's nothing to worry about. The Cage was hard and you went under most of the torture as you tried to protect me. But we got out. We are together, we are in our home. This is all real." Adam leans down to hug Michael and the archangel wraps his own arms around his human in an embrace almost too tight.

o

It is a beautiful, sunny day.

Michael makes popcorn, sans the salt but Adam's not going to comment, and the two of them curl into each other on the sofa to binge watch Lost. It is a lazy day. They have time to spend and nothing to do. So they stay wrapped up in a fluffy blanket together and kill time. Adam teaches Michael how to play some silly video game they bought from the grocery store for three dollars. "A real sword can't move like that. Besides the length of the blade is absurd. This character shouldn't even be able to hold that thing in his hand without dropping it, let alone swinging it like that." Michael complains and Adam kisses his cheek. "Don't want to admit you are losing? The strongest warrior in the Heaven versus a mud monkey and he is losing?" Adam teases and Michael hits the small buttons of his controller faster in growing frustration.

Adam lets him win.

o

Michael insists they go out for a walk at the nearby park. He wants to get out of the house so Adam suggests they make it into a picnic. The archangel makes them sandwiches and Adam packs a small bag with a mat, a chess set, a random novel from Michael's shelf and a large bottle of juice.

It is sunny again.

The streets are mostly empty, the park too. Even the birds are quiet.

They sit under a large tree after half an hour of simply walking, hand in hand and fingers intertwined. Adam tells Michael about all the times he can remember coming here with his mother. They have seen each other's memories. Michael knows it all, still he listens to his human as they play a game of chess. Though he doesn't look into Adam's eyes like he would have normally nor does he smile. All his focus is on the board between them. When Adam captures his queen, he drops the piece in his hand suddenly and the game is lost with all of the humans pieces scattered around.

Adam pays no mind to it. They simply eat their sandwiches before Michael leans against the bark of the tree and Adam reads out loud. The novel turns to be Wuthering Heights, one of Michael's most favorites since the day he found the old copy in a cardboard box in the attic. There's Kate's notes in some of the pages and a toddler Adam's colorful scribbles here and there.

"Shouldn't there be more people here? The weather is good. It's _always _good. Where are all the people?" Adam stops reading to look at Michael whose eyes are wandering among the trees. "Well it's school time. It used to be calm like this when I was a child too." The archangel sighs and closes his eyes. "This is normal Michael. Back in Hell it was crowded. The Cage wasn't but we could hear all the souls. That's why you're- forget it. This is normal, we are here in this moment together. It's all that matters okay?" Adam reaches to the side to kiss Michael's cheek and put his head on his angel's shoulder before picking up the book again.

o

They are lying on the bed together, limbs tangled and muscles blissfully sore.

It is a great morning with the light breeze filling the room with fresh air.

It is sunny.

"I feel like I am forgetting something. Something important-" Michael starts but Adam interrupts him. "Our anniversary is in two months, my birthday isn't for another five and the holidays have passed." He chuckles as Michael stares at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on his face. "It's not th-" Adam props himself up with one arm and looks down at his angel. "You are really not Mike. It must be a habit. You used to have so many duties, so much to do." Michael simply pulls Adam back down and hugs him tightly. "Are you missing your job like retired grandpas, huh?" He laughs into Michael's neck. Michael simply holds Adam with a small frown on his face.

o

"I feel angry. I am- I am always tense. Like something's wrong. Adam I can't get my head together I- Am I making you sad?"

"Michael no. I understand. I was there, with you, all through it. You went to Hell for your father. We got out and learned he never cared. That's hard. Of course you are constantly waiting for something to happen."

"God...it's not like him to simply go away. Why didn't he end this universe? Why?"

"I am glad he disappeared. I am glad to have you here with me Michael. I don't want to think about anything else. I can't. Michael, _I can't._"

"Of course. Forgive me Adam."

o

The sun is shining on the blue sky.

Adam goes out to the backyard. Michael is reading there. As he gets closer, he sees the archangel staring at a spot on the table then back at one of his hands. There's a bee on the table. Crushed and long dead. Michael looks up at him with cold eyes.

"It stung me."

o

Michael throws the controller to the wall behind the TV.

The plastic pieces fly everywhere.

He couldn't defeat a level.

o

Adam wakes up to sounds of glass smashing. He runs downstairs.

Michael is throwing glasses and mugs.

One of them fell and got smashed on it's own.

He cut his finger trying to pick up a piece apparently.

o

"Don't you see Adam!? He never left! He is still here! It's like we are trapped in this house, this city all alone. It is sunny! It's empty! _Don't you see!?_"

Adam opens his mouth to respond. Michael stomps away.

o

"It's all good. Everything's okay Michael I am h-"

"It's not! NOTHING'S OKAY!"

"Michael-"

The angel's hand freezes on the air when Adam flinches backwards.

o

"Michael stop it please- Stop please!"

"You are not Adam! You are not real! He is doing this! He sent you to keep me away! He did this!"

"Michael no-"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Michael I am not-"

o

"Forgive me Adam. I- I don't know what came over me. I don't- I should leave. I-"

Adam catches his angel by the arm with his free hand. The other is holding an ice pack over his bloody cheek.

"Stay. I understand. I do Michael. Just hold me please."

The archangel hugs his human and lets sobs overtake him.

They go to bed separately for the first time in this house. Michael stays on the couch and doesn't sleep.

o

Adam wakes up on his own.

He eats on his own. His favorite burger tastes bland.

He changes into his favorite hoodie.

They don't say goodbye.

Adam does as they say.

_Finally._

He was running out of strength.

Finally he can rest.

He lays down.

Sam and Dean look down at him with sad eyes but don't say anything.

There are no words.

_Finally._

He remembers the last battle.

The Mark.

He couldn't have kept it from Michael anymore anyway.

How he went crazy-

Adam is tired.

He can't keep his angel locked in their mind forever.

_Finally._

The lid closes over him.

The Ma'lak Box is sealed.


End file.
